Thunder, the Perfect Matchmaker
by xwittychickx
Summary: A storm is brewing outside, and Liz has a problem...she's terrified of thunder. KidxLiz pairing


**AN:**** Haha, This is yet another one-shot from me. Once again this is created from a prompt, but I'm sorry to say this is my last post for the month's KidLiz Week…don't worry though, the Halloween fic is still on its way! I'm pretty happy with how this turned out, everyone seems in character for once xD Liz's fear is actually based on my own…I'm a complete wuss when it comes to thunder and lightning ^^; I hope you all enjoy! **

**Disclaimer:**** I do not own Soul Eater, but I do own a fear of thunder xP**

As a loud crash of thunder echoed throughout the mansion, Liz felt her body go stiff from fear. Oh how she hated thunder storms. Sucking in a shaky breath, the blonde willed her body to relax once more. Releasing her death grip on one of her pillows, Liz sighed heavily at her own cowardice.

_Why did all my fears have to be so obvious when we moved in with Kid?_

Another rumble of thunder startled the girl, causing her to curl up into a tight ball. Seeing a flash of lightning spread across the night sky in the cracks of her shades strengthened the frightened girl's resolve. She wanted comfort, now.

Gingerly the weapon stepped away from the warmth of her bed, not entirely sure if she should bother her sister at such a late hour. When another burst of thunder broke the silence, Liz quickly decided Patty wouldn't mind the midnight intrusion.

Sprinting down the remaining space of her room, Liz threw her door open and ran across the hall to her sister's awaiting quarters. The sight that greeted her almost made the older blonde smile…almost. Patty was sprawled out along the entire length of her bed, a small puddle of drool collecting on top her pillow. When listening closely, Liz could make out her sister's mumblings about giraffes.

Making her way to Patty's bed, Liz prayed that her sister would wake up enough to move over. Lightly shaking the younger girl's shoulder, Liz felt a sense of urgency that her touch was having little effect. Without warning another boom of thunder echoed throughout the house.

Dropping down to the floor in a huddle, Liz couldn't help the small "eep" that followed.

Blushing lightly from her little display of fear, Liz attempted one final time to wake her sister up. With no reaction from Patty, Liz cursed under her breath.

_Time for plan B._

Not waiting for another clasp of thunder, Liz took off down the hall. Skidding to a stop when reaching her destination, the teen took in a few breaths of air before carefully opening the door. Trying not to rationalize an excuse to turn back around, Liz crept up to the bed placed in the middle of the room. Looking down at the occupant, the girl couldn't help the small smile that spread to her lips. Death the Kid lay peacefully in the exact center of the bed, his pale features lax in his sleeping state.

Liz's moment of awe was rudely interrupted as yet another crackle of thunder erupted in the silence. Without thought the girl flew onto Kid's bed, her lithe form clinging on to his small body.

The sudden movement caused Kid to stir from his rest. " 'iz, you 'kay?"

The adorableness of the shinigami's slurred words was lost on Liz as she quivered in fear. Her only response to his question was a rough shaking of her head.

Taking incentive on the girl's fear, Kid lifted the covers so that his weapon could get closer. Liz easily complied.

Beginning to feel more comfortable in her meister's presence, Liz turned on her other side so that her back was pressed against the young reaper. His body's warmth helped to lull the fear that resided within the blonde teen. As Liz began to nod off, her eyes shot wide open when she felt Kid wrap his arms around her waist; a blush was quite evident on the poor girl's cheeks.

"Uh…what're you doing?"

Feeling Kid's head nuzzle against her back, Liz knew her cheeks burned even brighter.

Kid's sleepy reply was muffled by the blonde's hair. "Comfor'ing you."

Another clap of thunder gave way, but Liz was far too focused on her meister to even care.

"Won't your arm fall asleep?"

Slightly shaking his head, Kid gave one last reply before he completely fell back asleep. "S'kay, symmetry."

Smiling slightly, Liz wasn't surprised by his answer. _Symmetry is key after all._

Noticing that her fear was quickly being repressed, Liz allowed sleep to finally take over. Before her mind completely shut off from thought, the blonde made a pact to always visit Kid when she was this scared.


End file.
